


记一次失败的视频拍摄

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, New 52, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “姓名？”“克拉克·肯特。”咯咯的轻笑声。那个坐在镜头的正前面，穿着蓝色的羊毛针线衫，戴着个黑色眼镜的男孩高高兴兴地弯起了眼。“年龄？”“二十七。”“最喜欢的性爱姿势？”大概是因为这个问题的直白。屏幕里的男孩笑得更厉害了。N52蝙超小情侣色情录像拍摄的情趣play，甜饼。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	记一次失败的视频拍摄

**Author's Note:**

> 请不要在本文贷款发刀，他俩后来打完汪达尔直接HE了。

**自我介绍**

那是一卷极其失败的录像拍摄。

虽然，只看录像的最开始，一切都像模像样地摆了个刚好。不大的房间，淡红色的灯光，好像旅馆一样的背景陈设，穿着天蓝色的长款羊毛衫，两只手乖乖地放在两腿当中的，咯咯笑着的漂亮男孩。

他确实看起来有点像是个男孩子，二十多岁的样子，大学毕业生一样的年纪，就连脸上的笑容也带着点初出茅庐，受人宠爱，不多不少的矜持还有完全不知道有什么值得惧怕的骄纵。他的鼻梁上此刻正架着一个黑色的方框眼镜，而如果说这稍稍有点土气的眼镜有什么用处，也只是让这个正在对着镜头眯着眼笑的男孩比什么时候都要更加像是个不知天高地厚的毕业生。

他正笑着望着镜头，也有可能是镜头背后，我们从录像中无从知晓的某个人。当录像最开始传来一阵摆弄的响动，就好像有什么人微微凑近，正在调试参数的时候，这个乖乖坐在床上的男孩子飞快地咬住嘴唇，视线跟着被架高的摄像头向上飞快地一瞥。

哪怕是他咬住嘴唇的时候，深蓝色的眼睛里也透出了无法否认的笑意。

“姓名？”

问出这个问题的男人大概距离摄像机的声音采集端来得很近，如果将声音调到最大，甚至可以听到那轻轻的，好像是羽毛一样，微不可察的，轻巧却又稳定的呼吸声。他的声音来得低沉而又好听，或许就是因为那种自然而然透露出的，某种属于社会人的成熟感，才让此刻坐在床上的那个男孩笑得更加厉害。

“克拉克·肯特。”那个男孩咧开嘴，弯起眼睛，愉快地对着摄像头说。

“年龄？”如果说任何一个观看录像的人都不可能不会被男孩的热情所感染的话，那么此时此刻仍旧伫立在原地，似乎对男孩的快乐感到无动于衷的男人，他的声调可谓是来得稳定坚实。

他似乎对克拉克的魅力不为所动。

“嗯……二十七。”那个似乎已经对此感到习以为常的男孩咯咯笑了一下，就好像是想到了什么糟糕的主意一样，用手轻轻地掩了下嘴。他看起来真的和他的实际年龄来得不太像。

“绝大多数人会以为你只有二十四，为什么不少报一点年龄呢，克拉克？”这也是摄像外，那个至今还是让人看不到脸的男人给出的评价。

“撒谎总是不好的。”这么说着的克拉克又偷偷瞥了眼放在他面前的摄影镜头，录像里，他的蓝眼睛看起来又漂亮又明亮。“我的男朋友教育了我在这种时候不要说谎。”

“你有男朋友。”那个站在摄像头后的男人威严地重复说。

“有。”

“几个？”

“一个。”克拉克又用袖子挡了一下他的嘴巴，知道的人自然知道他是在笑，不知道的人，还会以为他在狡黠地偷偷咬着自己的手指头。“但是很快就要变成两个。”

“两个？”男人毫无起伏地重复，“为什么要这么说？”

“因为我的男朋友把我送给了你。”他这么说完，没忍住，又哧哧地笑了起来。当他笑的时候，他的整个身体都在抖。“你知道为什么的，布鲁斯。”他居然还叫了自己以外的其他男人的名字。

真的一点也不够专业，却又刚好，很像是他这样一个刚刚毕业的男学生会做出的，傻乎乎的，好像对什么事情都不知道敬畏的，大着胆子，喜欢和人胡闹的那种傻事。

站在摄像头外的男人似乎也并没有打算真的为此而纠正他，事实上，他微微地呼出了口气，似乎正在调整手中的摄像镜头。“所以你的男朋友将你送给了我——不想就这件事和大家解释一下为什么吗，克拉克？”

就是这个问题，让克拉克飞速瞥了一眼镜头外面，他好像正在思考到底有什么好说，可是与此同时，他的脸上依旧挂着那种没有褪去反倒愈发明显了的蠢兮兮的傻笑。

“因为我花了太多的钱。”他咯咯笑着说，这个不知道贫民疾苦的小孩子。“我花了太多的钱，所以我的男朋友决定要给我一个教训。他其实一般都会替我把帐付了的，但是这次我欠的账单太大了。”

“你欠了多少钱？”

“七千万。”

真是让人很难理解，这个才二十七岁，自己挣的钱都未必能养得起自己的毕业生，是怎么用着一种仿佛在说“七十块”的语调愉快地把这件事说出来的。真是，不知廉耻也从来不知道什么叫还钱困难的小家伙。

“你干了什么欠了那么多的钱。”在摄像头外的男人似乎对于他根本没有把整件事当回事的态度并没有所谓，他只是站在那里，继续专业而又冷静地询问他。“哪怕是把半个奢侈品店的东西买回来也要不了这么多——你多久欠一次这么多的账？”

这让克拉克脸红了一点，他微微收紧了双腿，但是与此同时，却仍旧带着笑容地说。“我记不清了。”

“你记不清了？”

“基本上就是……看什么时候发生什么情况就可能花上一点。我其实以为这次没有弄出这么多的，但是我弄坏的东西似乎这次非常地值钱……”他甚至对着镜头吐了吐舌头，挠着头的样子根本就是不知悔改。“对不起啦。”他道歉说。

“你应该对你的男朋友说对不起。”

“反正他也会看这个录像的，没关系嘛。”

大概就是这样对什么东西都觉得没关系嘛的态度，还有那位总是会帮他偿还欠款，以至于他根本不需要为这事发愁的男友，所以才会让这个男孩子才二十七岁就欠下这么一大笔钱。

“其实我以为这次他也会替我付了的，但是没有想到居然会惹他生气，说我知不知道上次欠款到底是什么时候。我不记得了，但是他翻旧账说是不到一个月以前……”

一定要让你好好反省才行。这么说着的男朋友“……就把我送到了这里来。”

听说韦恩家的总裁可有钱了，这么说着的克拉克抬起头，眼睛里亮晶晶地看着摄像头外的男人，咧着嘴笑着说。“所以我想说不定可以请韦恩先生来付我的钱呢。”

那个摄像头外的男人，名叫韦恩先生的男人，虽然我们无从知道他对于克拉克·肯特这段根本没良心的发言到底是怎么看，但是从微微晃动着的摄像头里，我们似乎可以想象得到他是如何瞪了镜头里，那个仍旧在咯咯笑着的男孩子一眼。

“干嘛。”那个男孩说，就像是有点警惕似的，两条腿微微地并拢在了一起。“实话实说有错吗，人家就是看上韦恩先生的钱了嘛。”

“做一次这个能收多少钱？”

“嗯……不同服务价位不一样吧，口交一次10万，颜射一次15万，手淫是多少来着……我忘记了。”这么说着的男孩子用手指微微挠了挠他的嘴角，他的脸微微涨红了一点，但是仍旧莫名带着那么一股兴高采烈。“股交不含插入是25万，插入是50万，内射一次……一次……是100万来着？”

但是除此之外我还提供很多别的服务，应该也有组合套装。克拉克伸出了手指，一根根地折着在那里计算。“自慰表演是30万，木马骑乘是50万，在此基础上每增加一样道具是5万块钱。然后我记得项圈和捆绑系列也要单算，具体的话可以让我男朋友发送一张价目单。”

“只要有钱就可以干么？”

“只要你足够有钱就什么都可以干。”这么说着，笑得非常爽朗的克拉克脸红红的突然凑近了一点点，在镜头中，就好像是一只小狗突然把头放在了男人靠近胯部的大腿上。“但是你的话，韦恩先生，如果你买的足够多，你不要告诉我的男朋友——我可以偷偷给你打九折。”

这让那个举着摄像机的人，有那么一瞬，似乎也忍不住地冷笑了一下。“打九折，”他说，“我还以为我之后会直接付钱给蝙蝠侠呢。”

“但是你也可以少告诉他点我们做了什么，比如说我可以让你多内射一次，你不要告诉他，多出来的钱却可以给我。”

总是要挣点零花钱的嘛。他管我管得那么严……

这么说着的克拉克一只手指压上了嘴唇，脸颊红红的，眼睛亮亮的。

摄像头对着他的脸停顿了几秒，直到拿着摄像机的人就好像也被逗笑了一样，微微地向下凑近，刚刚好，给了克拉克翻眼向上瞧着的面部特写。

“你的目标是多少钱？”男人用着一种极其亲切的语调温和地问着。

“虽然不太可能一次性就凑够七千万啦，但是怎么也想要略微多拿一点点。喂，韦恩先生。”这么说着的克拉克拽了拽他大腿的裤子，微微吐出舌头，张开嘴巴地对着他说。“等等做的时候，多内射一点给我，好不好嘛？”

我会把你的精液全都吃下去的。他认真地同他许诺。“难道就不想试试吗，蝙蝠侠的男朋友……这方面可以有多努力。我可是有着这世界上最严厉的老师……”像是苹果一样漂亮的脸上露出了极其糟糕的恶劣的笑容。“拜托你啦，韦恩先生。”

**性爱询问**

“一周大概自慰几次？”短暂的黑屏之后，是一切看起来都恢复正常了的继续询问。

“一般……不自慰。因为男朋友一般喂我都喂得非常饱。”

“从不偷吃吗？”

“不……他管我管得很严的。”

“那么一般和男朋友一周做爱几次？”

“嗯……”这么回答着的克拉克眼睛微微地望向了窗外的一边。就好像有点不舒服地调整着自己坐姿地在那里说。“七次……？忙起来的时候一周两三次的时候也有，但是不忙的时候从早上做到晚的日子也有。”

我实在算不清楚了。这个糟糕透顶的男孩子说。

“每次做爱的时长大概是多少？”

“比较紧急的话，比如要急着去开会，他要去夜巡，我要去上班的时候是半个小时到一个小时，但是不着急的时候一般是几个小时起步。”他在吐舌，脸很明显，红得不自然的在吐舌。“他喜欢用道具来延长时间，我一直觉得那是在作弊。”

“平均会高潮几次？”

“……记不大清了。一般人不会记这个的吧，虽然你问他我猜他肯定会偷偷记数。”这么说着的克拉克突然面颊发红地瞥了一眼镜头。“那个还没有问完吗？”

“会被男朋友内射几次呢？”询问着他的声音不为所动。

克拉克瞪着摄像头外的某个人，有那么一会儿，好像是生了气一样的皱起了眉头，但是随后，却又好像突然被什么东西提醒了一下似的，在表情一下子变得惊讶的同时，还含糊不清的小声的哼了一声。

“大概……四到五次。少的时候……一、一次。”

“最少的时候也只有一次吗？”

“……也有坏心肠到一次都没有的时候。”克拉克咕哝着，他的两条腿并得紧紧的。“就比如最近的某一次，明明都看出来了还假装没看到。”

“最喜欢的性爱姿势是什么样的？”

“常用的……正面位比较常用吧，因为比较方便接吻，也比较方便他揉我的胸，上我的时候用手推和揉我的屁股也很方便。除此之外侧面位也比较常见。他还会比较喜欢蒙眼的玩法，那种的话背面位比较多……”

“你最喜欢的呢？”

“我最喜欢的……嗯嗯……”他发出了一点奇怪的哼哼声，不知道是不是错觉，那张脸此刻正越来越红了。“我最喜欢的……”他甚至稍稍有点迷惑地看了眼镜头。

洁白的额头，还有深蓝色的一点点荡漾开的漂亮眼睛。

“我一定要回答这个问题吗？”他忍不住说。大概是等待着那个拿着摄像机的男人退让，但是很遗憾，站在摄像机后面的韦恩先生不为所动。

当克拉克最终放弃地垂下眼睛的时候，他的脸涨得更厉害了，整个人的大腿紧紧地贴合在了一起。

“最喜欢的……啊啊……是那个，那个从后面的背后位。他……嗯、以为我喜欢正面，但其……其实我比较喜欢，呜、嗯嗯……就是双腿在后面分开成环状以后，再……嗯嗯……再插进来。”

因为那样会感觉更深，更大一些。并且也不能动……想躲开也躲不掉。他有点迷惑地眨了会儿眼睛，好像瞳孔聚焦在屏幕上这件事正在变得越来越艰难。摄像头特意给了他不自觉张开的嘴巴，还有在哈、哈的喘气声中，正在渐渐失去焦距的深蓝色的眼睛一个特写。

他的皮肤很白，是那种不多不少，恰到好处的完美而又圆润的乳白色，这就让他变得脸红的时候，整个脸颊呈现出了一种更加强烈的红晕感。

有什么地方传来了裤链被拉动的金属声，本来还在看着镜头的克拉克视线不自觉地垂了下来。

他有点恍惚地盯着摄像机下面一点位置的神情实在是惹人遐想。

“对和男朋友的性爱有什么不满意的地方吗？”

那个男孩无意识地吐出了一点舌头，在不停吐出气的期待感中，正在慢慢地舔舐着让人的视线无法移开的嘴唇。

“嗯……没有。”

“没有？”

“嗯……别问我了。”他这么说着，视线却仍然在用着一种失了焦的渴望感在追逐着屏幕下方的某样东西。“他要是看到这个，会……嗯……会生气的。”

男人好像笑了起来，他在轻笑，虽然他的轻笑呈现出的，却是一种就像是在玩弄着自己的猎物一样，毫无感情，并且还透露出了一点轻蔑感的古怪的轻笑。“克拉克？”

“嗯……在？”他的声音带着一点轻微的含糊不清，就像是喝醉了酒，或者刚刚被人叫醒时才会发出的，稍稍带着点懒洋洋感觉的呼气声。

“不可以说谎哦？”

“我又没有在说谎。我只是……说……”他的大脑似乎正在努力组织着语言，但是看起来这件事正在变得越来越艰难。

两条腿并拢在一起，不停地来回转移着重心，看起来坐立难安的样子让人觉得他像是被什么事情分走了心神。

“就只是……不想说……罢了。”

“克拉克？”那个声音很冷淡，很温和，循循善诱，就好像是一个耐心的成年人，正在启发着一个怎么也解答不出问题的笨蛋小孩。

那个在摄像头前，拼命夹紧了双腿的男孩发出了一阵低低的哼哼声。

“还记得拍摄开始前蝙蝠侠是怎么教导你的吗？”

“……记得。”他说起话来感觉就像是在咕哝。

“他说了什么？”

“要……诚实。”克拉克咕哝着，咬着嘴唇，就好像勉强回过了神一样，有点阴郁又像是带着点不忿地，瞥了面前的摄像机一眼。“还有……”

韦恩先生问出的问题，要全部回答。

“你刚刚说谎了。”那个男人冷静而理智地说。“你先是说没有，后来又变成了不想说。”

“……是。”

“到底是怎么样的？”举着摄像机的人，此刻像是向前走进了一点。几乎是立竿见影的，克拉克的视线，落在摄像机下面某个地方的视线，追着男人的动作向前了一步。

这个问题的答案似乎比之前的更加难以启齿。

将藏在羊毛衫袖子里的手落在裆部上，就好像只是在烦恼着这个问题，面红耳赤着的男孩停顿了半秒，才终于，用着一种非常沙哑的声调低低地开口说。“他太……珍惜我了。”

“珍惜你？”

“太……爱惜我了。”他说。“他总是怕把我弄坏，所以做的的时候感觉……嗯……太过温柔。”他调整自己坐姿的频率到了一个显然到让人无法忽视的程度。“我其实以为……蝙蝠侠会再野蛮一点，还是怎样……”

他又在偷瞄那个摄像机下面的部位，不自觉地舔着嘴唇。

“继续。”举着摄像机的男人催促道。

“就是……他太温柔，所以有的时候我会觉得，不怎么够……”他还是在咕哝。说来说去，声音就像是在喉咙里打转。“有一次他在蝙蝠车里搞我，当他脱掉我的制服的时候，我觉得自己快要……嗯……湿透了，可是他却只是很……温柔地……我以为至少我说不要的时候他能再强势一些……”

“你喜欢强势一些？”

“我想让他再……嗯……野、唔。”他整个人脸都埋了下去，就好像感到羞于启齿一样。“别、别问了……”

如果仔细看的话，能够意识到他的呼吸在抖，他半垂着眼睛的睫毛也同样在抖。

“有和他谈过这个吗？”

“不、不……”

“什么？”

“……”有那么一会儿，克拉克嘴里咕哝的声音，即使你把它调到最高程度也听不大清。而如果你真这么做了，那么下一刻，他突然抬起了眼，瞪圆了眼睛怒视着镜头时所发出的声音，又绝对会把你惊吓到。

“到底要到什么时候啊。”他说。

男人在笑，他在轻笑。

“乖乖回答了这个问题就给你吃。”他这么说着，却仍然像是带着笑容。某个深红色的前端——硕大的阴茎头一样的东西一瞬间露了出来。

大概是为了换手，镜头出现了些许的晃动，然后，那个毫无疑问，正是男人的阴茎的东西正在拍打着克拉克的面部。

当它拍着克拉克的面颊，却在克拉克下意识地张开嘴时蹭过他的嘴唇，又打了他另一侧的面颊一下时，从刚刚开始就生气了的克拉克看起来闷气愈发地严重了。

“就这副样子，还想让我付清你的全部欠款，嗯？”弯下腰来的男人这么好似和善，却又在其中透露出了某种异样的冷静的欺负着他说。“求我多多内射你时的劲头到底到哪里去了？”

“……颜射又不挣钱。”克拉克小声地咕哝，但还是在又一次阴茎拍在脸上的时候没有下意识地闪身躲开。

他合拢着双腿的坐姿正在越来越难以维持。

“不劳动者不得食。”韦恩先生还在继续说。他从用阴茎拍打着这样的克拉克的脸部的动作里获得的愉快，可能比他希望表现出的要略大了一点。但是，有什么关系呢？“我想蝙蝠侠是想让我给你一个教训——现在，回答我，为什么不和蝙蝠侠说呢？”

……因为反正不告诉他也不要紧。这么似乎在拼命克制住把身体缩起来，两条腿不停地动来动去的克拉克低声说。“我……我自己解决了。”

我每次在觉得没满足以后都会自己一个人私下里再解决一次。他嘟嘟囔囔着说。反正我自己动动手也一……

“我以为你说过你从不自慰。”男人一下子撤离了阴茎的样子真的可以说是冷漠无情。

“是……是特殊情况啊。”这么说着的克拉克整个身体都在剧烈颤抖着，他看起来就好像是那种快要失禁了一样，就连坐在那儿都显得异常困难，整个人都恨不得快点让这段对话结束掉。

但是只可惜，拿着摄像机的韦恩先生看起来可不太像是他温柔又体贴的好男朋友，当那只原本抓着阴茎的手改而抓起克拉克的下巴时，男孩看起来好像快要在高温中渐渐地融化了。

“现在在做什么？”男人的声音维持着一开始的冷淡还有安静。就好像是在迎头往这个皮肤发烫的男孩子身上浇水。

“回、回答问题。”

“我是问你藏在袖子里的手在做什么。”

特写。

一直以来都搭在裆部上的两条过长的羊毛衫袖子下，像是有什么东西在偷偷地移动。

“……”男孩咽了口唾沫。

他没有回答。

“蝙蝠侠就是这么教导他的小宠物的？”问他话的男人一字一顿，当他真的用那只手将男孩往后推去的时候，克拉克整个人顺服地向后仰躺了过去。

下意识勾起的双腿还有露出的裤裆显示，原来男孩穿戴整齐的牛仔裤，在靠近屁股附近的地方早就已经被溢出的液体悄悄浸湿了好大一片。

“今天穿内裤了吗？”

“没……没有。”因为姿势的变换所以忍耐的尤其厉害了的，甚至在倒下的过程里就已经发出了好几声轻哼的克拉克呻吟着说。“我……我做了润滑。”

“只是润滑？”

“还，还有扩张……”这么说着的克拉克的腿一缩一缩的，就好像是在拼命绷紧肌肉，既像在摄像机面前把自己的双腿全部合拢起来，又因为担心着惹恼对方而被迫控制着自己双腿的移动。现在仰躺在白被单上，更多的液体正在因此从身体后面溢出看上去更加的情色而且任人摆布了。

“我以为那不仅仅是扩张。”

“还有……还有玩具。求你了，先生……”他抽噎了一下，臀部小幅度地摆动着。那个男人一条腿压在床垫上，整个床垫都因此微微朝着一侧下压。那个男孩睁开了不知道什么时候眼镜已经滑了下去，以至于蓝得惊人的眼睛望了摄像头一眼。

“求我什么？”此刻骑跨在了男孩的大腿上，有效地限制住了男孩接下来的移动，从摄像头的样子来看，多半是跪坐着，居高临下地打量着自己面前的男孩的男人轻声地说。

“别……”那个男孩在向他祈求，整个人看起来都像是泡进了水中，然后刚刚才被提出来的男孩在向他祈求着说。“别、别告诉我的男朋友……”

他会惩罚我的。

这么说着的克拉克呼吸颤抖着，颇带着几分可怜的，偷偷地望了拿着摄像头的韦恩一眼。

跨坐在克拉克的身体上，趾高气昂的布鲁斯·韦恩朝着他伸出了自己的一只手。

那个男孩极不情愿地又在床上挣扎了一小会儿，但是，最后，当他将手摸进自己牛仔裤的裤兜后。

一个小小的，粉红色的遥控器，还是被乖乖放在了男人伸出来的坚实的手心里。

**口交与插入表演**

想要在再度暗下去然后又变得明亮起来的屏幕中弄清刚刚到底发生了什么，是需要花上几秒钟的时间里。在这个新的视频片段里，男孩已经脱掉了他的衣服。他的眼镜也和那件天蓝色的羊毛衫一起，被丢到了不知道什么地方。于是现在，这个只有裤子还穿在身上的，头发乌黑杂乱的男孩子就一边气喘吁吁地靠近了屏幕下方的阴茎，一边时不时地抬起头，望向一眼仍在拍摄着的韦恩。

当他用两只手一起拖住那根巨大的阴茎时，他看起来小心翼翼地就像是在捧起什么宝贝。一开始，嘴唇触碰那个硕大阴茎头的动作是浅尝辄止的。

一直用在屏幕侧方的单手抛着遥控器的韦恩随手拨弄了一个档位调节。

一瞬间并紧了双腿，发出了“呜”的一声的克拉克似乎学到了一点教训。当他终于喘息着，适应着，习惯了来自身下的颤动之后，他开始颤颤巍巍地伸出舌。

那粉色的舌贴合在那深而狰狞的阴茎上时，不知为何，体现出了某种非常特别的颜色对比。

克拉克一只手握着布鲁斯的阴茎，另一只手按着韦恩的大腿，好像是依靠此才能勉强地直立起身。当他时不时偷瞄一眼镜头的，开始逐渐地吞吃起那个巨大的阴茎时，他下流的动作就好像是舔着棒冰的男孩子在贪心地试图一口气将自己的口腔容纳不下的阴茎整个含住。

怪不得那些网络上的男人们都喜欢用棒冰和香蕉来做一些下流的色情暗示。男孩用手指和口腔模拟出性交一样的抽插的模样时，看起来同时透露出了一种只不过是在舔咬着棒冰的纯情，还有从发红的眼角以及粉色的面颊中不容错认的色情感。

他真的是在一边含着男人的阴茎一边感到了极度的兴奋，当他有点笨拙地试图抬起一点头，试图通过舌头还有嘴唇吮吸的动作服务韦恩的阴茎头部时，他本来扶着韦恩大腿的另一只手偷偷摸摸地潜了下去。

咔哒。

又是一档的调节。

本来摇晃着身体的克拉克发出了含糊不清的，嗯嗯的呜咽声。

那似乎不是因为动作的太过厉害，恰恰相反，反倒像是欲求不满的，烦闷的呻吟感。

“蝙蝠侠对你太过仁慈了。”这么说着的韦恩将手垂下来，抓着遥控器，将手贴在了在哼哼呜呜的声音中忍不住流下了口水来的克拉克的脸颊上。当他被迫抬起脸，一边用着无助的蓝眼睛瞥着摄像头，一边还在费力地试图在含住口水的同时吞咽着那个巨大的阴茎头时，他的表情看起来是迷迷瞪瞪的。“他没有教过你挣钱的不容易。”这么说着，在紧贴了克拉克脸颊几秒后的手再次移动，当他将手放在克拉克的后脑上时，曾经洁净的面颊上因此留下了从“极微”，“舒适”，到“剧烈”“刺激”“高潮”“强烈绝顶”的模糊的字样标记。这让看起来好像还不知道发生了什么的，迷惑着的克拉克显得更加地可人。“就算用嘴巴服侍别人，你连最基本的喉咙却都不会用。”这么说着，伴随着突然剧烈的头部推动，非常明显的，本来被调回了“舒适”的档位被一下子一推到底。

即使是放慢了视频也很难形容，那一瞬间克拉克发出的模糊不清的含糊的惊叫。他到底是没有敢下意识的下咬，而这种被迫大张着嘴巴，一下子承受着上面和下面的双重刺激的克拉克就同时溢出了眼泪还有津液。他发出含含糊糊的声音，与此同时，头部被人拽动着，来来回回，前前后后，只是像是失去了反抗的力气似的，被人拽动着当作了一个可以用来取悦自我的玩具。当他最终被推回到身后的床上时，甚至没能够做出下意识维持平衡的动作的克拉克亮眼无力地望着头上的天花板。

他下半身的身体还在轻微地扭动，那些被液体洇湿的深蓝色，此刻正一点点蔓延开，就好像是失禁或者潮吹那样的，彻底弄脏了好像在一个短时间内失去了意识的克拉克的裤子。

这可不是随随便便，可以通过调整坐姿或者站姿来遮掩的，盘桓在克拉克两腿间的巨大色块。

而迄今为止还没有射过的韦恩只是站起了身。

被放在一边的摄像机忠实地拍下了，这个身材高大的男人是如何简单地解开了他的西裤皮带，当皮带被抽下来时，其中一个手上，无名指的结婚戒指还在闪闪发光。

啪。不重的一下，男孩的屁股下意识地进行了一次蜷缩，但是这似乎让某个藏在男孩身体里的玩具进得更深。他呜呜地呻吟了起来，发出类似于布鲁斯这样，断断续续的轻音。

啪。又是一下。

“把身体转过去，屁股抬起来，身体撅好，裤子脱掉。”这么说着的男人两条腿爬到了床上，虽然只能拍到他的腰部，但是可以清楚地看到他的阴茎是怎么狰狞的蓄势待发。“你不是想让我多多内射你吗？既然如此，好好地张嘴接好。”

**失败的部分**

接下来的视频内容可以说得是颇为失败。

在被遗忘在了一边的摄像头里，拍摄下了不停改变着姿势的两个人，还有其中一个模模糊糊，像是惊叫一样不停的哭喊。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”当那个阴茎粗暴地捅了进来，没有去管还垂在外面的玩具接线，在男孩扭动的屁股里抽插得更深的时候，克拉克发出了一声模糊的喊叫。“那个，那个还没出去，呜……布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”勉力支撑着，摇摇欲坠的手臂，还有不停晃动着的身体，同样垂下来，因为刺激而显得过分兴奋的阴茎。沙哑的喊叫声一直弥漫在这个房间里。“那、那个……好痛，好痛，布鲁斯！”

明明说着好痛，却还是兴奋得如此的厉害。如果真的是男孩的那个男朋友，那个叫做蝙蝠侠的男人的话，想必一定是会在此时停下，检查说他到底是哪里不慎弄痛了他。但是韦恩先生既不是他的男朋友，又不是素来克制的蝙蝠侠。所他只是继续地挺入，挺入，直到男孩的哭闹从最初沙哑的喊叫渐渐变成了含含糊糊，像是从喉咙深处发出的，一系列低沉却又微弱的呻吟还有呜咽。那声音听起来既像是爽又像是痛，每当韦恩再一次地挺腰时，他的身体就会像是得了帕金森一样，无法控制地剧烈地颤抖起来。

“那，那东西还在……呜。”他发出的呻吟就像是小小声的，猫一样在人的心口的抓挠。“还在动，呜呜……布鲁斯。”他小声地请求，哀求，却只是被那个对他的呻吟坐视不理的男人进行了又一次的侵入还有贯穿。他低声的哀嚎了起来，与此同时，阴茎硬的都快要贴上男孩结实有力的小腹。

翻动，翻转。

在床垫的颤动当中，被丢在一边的摄像头滚了几圈，从之前好歹还能够被称为黄色场景的尽头变成了面冲着天花板。但是它探出的麦克还是忠实地记录下了男孩高潮时沙哑的喊叫。在喊叫结束后，有什么东西被拽出来，啪嗒一声，就像是从过分粘稠的液体中被拖出，小小的爆破之音。

那个男人随手就把手里还在颤动着的玩具丢到了床底下。嗡嗡的地板颤动声抵不过床上再次移动起来的，两个男人交换位置的摩擦声还有男孩断断续续的呻吟声。

“布鲁斯。”他就像是被人欺负了的孩子似的，不停地低低地呼唤着，“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……嗯嗯，布鲁斯……哈、啊……啊……”他的一只手一瞬间挥过了摄像头，下一秒，声音再度变得尖锐，“别，别这时候就碰那里，呜呜，呜呜……布鲁斯！”

想也知道，那个男孩去了第二次。

如果有什么人真的在记数的话，那么这值得被人专门地画上一笔。

“你射了吗？”平静的询问声。

“没……没有。”颤抖着的声音，还有更多，伴随着液体咕啾咕啾地挤入所发出的粘稠的气泡声。“啊，啊啊，布鲁斯……别，别这样……别这样操我第三次……”

“你回答的还是不够清楚。”现在，韦恩的声音听起来又冷静又安静，透着点温和，反正，和他平时在人前的样子可不大像。他听起来总是那么温和，温和中带着一点就像是教育小孩子似的，耐心里充满着坚决的问话声。“现在，回答我——你是怎么高潮的？”

“是……呃嗯，啊，哈、哈，嗯嗯……”一连串没有意义的，只是纯粹因为被人玩弄而发出的，色情而又性感的呻吟声，“是被你插出来的。”

我高潮了。他听起来就像是在哭，至少，不停打着颤，哆哆嗦嗦的声音就像是在哭。“你知道怎么回事……嗯嗯……”他又像是撒娇一样，拼命扭动着身体，整个床的被单都被他弄褶了，连带着摄像机的镜头也出现了一阵摇晃。

“你是被布鲁斯·韦恩给生生操出高潮来的，嗯？”

“是，是……”

“好。”这么说着的布鲁斯耐心地就好像是在教小朋友算算数，他说不定真的在这么做呢，伸出一只手，掰开克拉克紧攥着的手指。“现在，把手放在这儿，这是几？”

“二……二。”

“二。”布鲁斯残忍而又温柔地在那里，轻声地说。“好，我希望你之后每高潮一次就自己记得记数。不管是前面也好还是后面也好，如果高潮了，手指就像是这样的动动，懂了吗？”

像是哭叫一样的声音，伴随着呃呃、呃啊一样的颤抖声。但是当男孩说“好”的时候，他的声音还是高到了足够被摄像机的收音器给全部收尽。

“好。”这么说着的韦恩动起了身，从歪倒的摄像头的一秒，观影者能够含糊地看到两个人交叠在一起的双手。“那么从现在起，克拉克，好好想。”

等蝙蝠侠把你和摄影带一起接回去的时候，你又打算对拿到了它的他开口说些什么。

克拉克惊叫了起来，没有人知道是因为韦恩说出的话，还是因为他又是怎么的侵入了他。

“好好想，克拉克。”冷静的韦恩听起来一如既往，“不要着急——你有七千万的时间够你好好想清楚的呢。”

**录像结尾**

“……”重新出现在了摄像机镜头里的克拉克毫无知觉地跪坐在那儿，两只眼无神地望向了摄像机外并不存在的虚空。

在他的身后伸出了一只手，那个终于露出了脸的男人从后面把脸放在他的肩膀上，正在用手玩弄着他已经被揉得肿胀起来的胸部，继续穿着他整整齐齐的黑色西装外套，用着他游刃有余的镇定态度在那里询问着他道：“说什么？”

“……大。”男孩的嘴唇颤抖，当他说出那个词的时候，那种感觉就好像是有什么东西跳离了他的嘴唇。

他的身体筋挛了起来，过分肿胀的胸部留下了被人肆意揉捏并且享用过的痕迹，两个对于男人来说不应该如此硕大的乳头，也因为被故意的玩弄而变得充血。

他一定是已经失去了他的意识，深蓝色的瞳孔扩得大大的，一缕被精液弄得湿湿乎乎的黑发搭上了他的额头。

就好像是没有满意男孩说话的语调，从他的背后——就如克拉克先前在采访中所说的那样，用着他所喜欢的那种姿势牢牢地禁锢着他，让他只能够向后靠，更深地坐在男人阴茎上的姿势——探出了脸的布鲁斯又警告似的，微微捏了一把克拉克已经肿到了好像熟透了的果实一样，被开发得过了分的胸部。

身体在小规模地扭动。本来彻底散开的瞳孔微微地出现了一点闪烁。

他垂在身体两侧的两只手，一个是一，一个是二，到底是12呢还是21呢，除了这个男孩以外，大概没人说得清楚。

勒着男孩胸口的手再度紧了紧，让那个失去了意识的男孩子迟缓而呆滞地动了动眼珠。

“总共是……手交3次，口交7次，玩具11次……腔内射精3次，股间射精1次……鞭打2次，揉尻1次，自慰表演……1次……”他的声音正在越来越迟缓，渐渐翻白的眼睛像是随时都会再度地晕眩过去。

“我应该给你多少钱。”而与此同时，在他身后的韦恩再次问他。

这对于已经快要失去了意识的克拉克，毫无疑问是一种酷刑般的折磨。

当他垂着头，谁也不知道到底是在走神还是在计算着的时候，韦恩又往前面顶了顶。

他发出了一声模模糊糊，好像哭了一样的惊叫声。微微晃动起的腰部就好像是在被人拖拽着跳起一支又一支艳丽的舞蹈。

他看起来真的筋疲力尽了，以至于当他再一次垂下身体，几乎要失去了意识的时候，还是完全靠着韦恩从背后攥住了他，在他的手臂上微微动作着的手，他才勉强地收回了神智。

“一共是……625万元。”他气若游丝地望着镜头，以一种好像即使是再多说一句，都可以让他彻底瘫倒在地上，失去了意识的方式说。“谢谢……惠顾。”

镜头暗了下去，伴随着再一次的，就好像有什么东西射了进来，以至于让男孩发出“呜呜……嗯嗯……”的呻吟还有虚弱声。

**观看电影的人**

“你没有把九折算进去。”坐在蝙蝠转椅上的男人好整以暇，一边抚着坐在自己腿上的超人脖子上的项圈，一边饶有兴趣地对着他说。“是忘记了，还是你想给我们的韦恩先生一点小小的报复？”

“我还以为你都算好了。”这么说着，打了个哈欠，因为刚刚再一次的高潮过后的卡尔眼睛懒洋洋地耷拉着，用着一种快要睡着了的语气，相当疲倦地回答说。“确实，625好像不能被9整除。”

“然后你也没有算韦恩先生最后一次的射精。”布鲁斯将他的嘴唇贴在卡尔的头发上。卡尔哼了一下。他快要睡着了，他的屁股还在因为刚刚他们在电脑前伴随着过去录像进行的性爱而黏黏糊糊。

虽然当他的丈夫指责他算错数的时候，他还是忍不住轻轻地哼了一声。

“那视频里克拉克还说蝙蝠侠只是他的男朋友。”他戴着婚戒的手指抓着布鲁斯的脖子，将脸更多地贴在他结实有力的胸膛上。“拍这种东西，就不要这么多的计较了嘛。”

“你要睡着了吗？”布鲁斯心情愉快地询问着他。他的声音好似在笑，克拉克没有抬眼看，但是从布鲁斯胸膛的嗡动上，他知道，布鲁斯绝对是在笑。

“我要睡了。”卡尔眨了眨眼睛，像是猫一样地舒展开他的筋骨，然后更加懒洋洋地窝进了布鲁斯的怀抱里地回答说。“别看了，一起去睡吧。”

“我知道。”这么说着的蝙蝠侠微微地摇了摇头。

在他真的站起来，抱着已经快要睡着的卡尔回房间之前。

标题为《插入，采访的第十一分钟》的视频被简单的点击关闭，最小化进了显示有数十个文件的，标题为《摄影记录》的隐藏文件夹中。


End file.
